


The Night Before (Feysand)

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fairly short, Mating Bond, POV Feyre Archeron, SPOILERS OF BOOK 2, feysand, hybern sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Rhys and Feyre have their mating bond confirmed and she becomes his High Lady.





	The Night Before (Feysand)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set the night before they go to Hybern, so don't be confused please.

Feyre looked into Rhys's eyes as she said yes to the priestess that was verifying their mating bond, as well as making her the High Lady of the Night Court. She remembered when she had asked Tamlin if she would have a title after marrying him. He had scoffed at her and said that there was no such thing. 

Rhys treated her so much better than Tamlin ever had. She didn't know why she hadn't been able to see it until she lived in Velaris, but it was true. She smiled at her mate and then they finished making their vows.

Afterwards, Rhys simply picked her up and shot up into the sky. Feyre screamed before she could stop herself, but she knew he wouldn't let her fall. Looking trustingly at the face of her mate, she twined her arms around his waist and waited for them to land.

They were on top of the cabin she had stayed in when she first found out they were mates. Feyre blushed as she remembered what had happened there. The eyes she had painted on the wall above the bedroom hallway were still there, but Cassian's had a mustache painted underneath them in sloppy black lines. Mor must have fulfilled her promise to paint a mustache on whoever annoyed her the most's eyes. Rhys chuckled as he spotted the mustache and reached up with one hand to touch it as he went past. She tightened her grip around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. 

Rhys went into their bedroom and deposited her on the bed before going into the bathroom. She heard running water and blushed as she imagined him in the bathtub. It still felt a little like she was cheating on Tamlin, but she knew in her heart that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Feyre sighed as she curled up on the bed and fell asleep, not even stirring when Rhys slid into bed beside her and put her arms around her. She knew everything would be all right with Rhys by her side.


End file.
